


Stare

by nervewreckeeer



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Other, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervewreckeeer/pseuds/nervewreckeeer
Summary: Two lost souls.





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble. I just have nowhere to put it and I feel like posting it on my Ao3 account for no reason.  
> You may imagine it with your favorite OTP.
> 
> *PS: If you saw this also in AFF or Livejournal, that's probably my account aha. Please do not copy/plagiarize. This is purely my own work and I just want to share my short drabbles here. Sorry if I have to add some random fandoms, I have no intentions to add one but doesn't allow me to post this without a fandom in the tag. ehehe. But please, feel free to just imagine this scene with your favorite pair. I really don't mind. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my short work.  
> have a great day!

> “Can we meet?”  
>    
>  “Sure”  
>    
>  “Let’s meet in ______ at 9:30 PM”  
>    
>  “Okay. See you.”

  
Is it even okay? He asked himself as he stares at his phone. He sighs as he stood up from his unfixed bed and went to his kitchen to grab some water to drink. As he drinks, he checked the time. **8:34 PM**

  
_'I should get going then.'_ He said to himself as he finished his water; he went to the bathroom and starts to undress himself and let the hot water hit his skin. His muscles relaxes as he moans in satisfaction. He scrubs his body with soap as he starts to hum a song. He grabs the shampoo bottle and squirts a good amount and starts to massage his scalp with it. As soon as he feels clean, he turns off the shower and looked himself in the mirror. Wiping the mist that covered the mirror from the hot water steam, he can’t seem to look himself straight in the eye. His eyes are filled with sadness and feeling lost. He looked at his body, feeling unhappy with what he looks. As soon as he realized that he’s making himself depressed, he turned away, closing the bathroom lights and went to his room to grab some clothes to wear. 

  
He stares at his messy wardrobe, _‘I really need to arrange my clothes properly._ ’, he said to himself as he grabs a pair of clean black undies, a pair of grey sweatpants, a plain white baggy shirt, a grey sweater, a pair of white socks and his watch. As he finished putting some clothes, he checked himself in the mirror near his bed, checking if his clothes are okay. Once satisfied with his look, he grabs his phone, his wallet, his earphones, his keys and a pair of Nike shoes. As soon as he’s all set, he double checks if everything is closed in his home before heading out. 

**9:16 PM**

  
He’s walking around _______ park, with a coffee with his right hand. He paced around the area, listening to his music while waiting him to arrive. He doesn’t know why they need to meet. But he surely doesn’t know if he’ll handle things well. As he finally found a place to rest on, he sat down and checked the people around the park. Some came in the park with their cycles, some with their friends, playing basketball or soccer, some went with their skateboards and went near the bridge where they can freely do tricks and other movements using the skateboard, there are also couples in the area, just with each other’s comfort under the city lights, they’re probably talking about how their day went. He also saw parents with their kids, letting their kids play with their siblings or with their friends, riding bikes or their scooters. He likes observing his area. It’s been his habit of his during his childhood. As he’s busy looking around, he felt a buzz in his hand. He looked at it and checked the messaged he received. 

>   
>  _“I’m almost there.”_
> 
> Then he types _“I’m near the bridge.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Okay! See you.”_

  
After seeing that, he felt nervous all of a sudden. He took a sip of his coffee and look at it, thinking deeply ‘what is even the purpose of seeing each other? Can I even handle on what’s going to happen?’ the questions suddenly filled his mind. Not noticing that someone is already standing right in front of him. A tall figure, wearing black sweatpants, a white hoodie, a black bonnet, a fresh pair of white adidas shoes, and ankle black socks. The tall figure taps his shoulder and immediately offered some hot fish cakes. 

  
“You’re spacing out again.” The tall figure said, he looked up and unconsciously grab the food in front of him. Their fingers met and he can’t help but to blush a bit.   
  
“T-Thank you.” He mumbles.   
  
“May I?” the latter asked as he motions if he can sit right beside him. He nods as he can’t look at the latter’s eyes. He turned of his music, and removed his earphones and placed them in his pocket. Now he can hear the children, laughing from afar, laughter of group of men around the skating area, chattering somewhere with female voices and he can hear his heart beating fast. He thinks, it’s probably the coffee that makes his heart beat fast.   
  
No one is talking. It’s just them sitting awkwardly together with a hot fish cake on hand. The taller, then, leans forward, resting his elbow on his knees, as he plays with his fish cakes. He looks at the taller, just waiting for him to talk.  
  
“I’ve been thinking lately….” The latter started, “… if we didn’t break up just because of what happened. Do you think we’d be still together?” he asked, as he look at him with sadness.   
  
He looked at him back, trying to understand the question, “I… I don’t know. Maybe?” he said, as he took a small bite of his fish cake.   
  
The taller just nods with a small pout, almost a frown and just stares him, “If we try again, will you give me a chance?” he asked.   
  
And they just stared each other.


End file.
